The devil himself as a father
by Midnight Emerald
Summary: Hermione finds out a terrible secret about herself. She can't tell her friends. She can't tell her teachers. She can tell noone. She has the devil hiimself as a father, whos going to want Voldemort's daughter at hogwarts!


They say the world is a cruel and unforgiving place if you don't have anyone to share it with but they never say that the anyone who you have to share it with can make your world a cruel and unforgiving place

They say the world is a cruel and unforgiving place if you don't have anyone to share it with but they never say that the anyone who you have to share it with can make your world a cruel and unforgiving place. Hermione sat in the dark, in the room of requirement with tears streaming down her face. Her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped round them.

What happened you might ask; he happened. him and his slaves that's what happened, they stole everything, her home, her family, her life, she can't tell anybody about it no, no, she can't tell people, why you ask, well who would want to tell people that you had the devil himself as a father but then she did just that, she shouted it out at Harry of all people, in front of half the school. I'll hand the story over to her now so she can tell it through her eyes…

It all started about a two weeks ago, a week before I went back to Hogwarts we were having lunch me, mum and Robert. I remember it was pizza and chips well I'd finished and I excused myself and started to walk upstairs when a deafening bang blasted half the house apart and there, when the dust cleared, was lord Voldemort with about ten Death Eaters. He stepped forwards and mum immediately started to shake I remember thinking how does she know him? He sneered at all the wreckage before turning those red eyes on me, I stared back into them defiantly and he chuckled and muttered something to Lucius Malfoy who also chuckled. Then that's when Robert stood up and declared

"What do you want from us" Voldemort merely ignored him and instead turned to mum and an evil grin spread over his face and mum started to shake harder.

"Hello Jane it's nice to see you still remember me it really has been too long" he laughed outright then his slaves followed.

"Mum what the…?" I whispered and put a hand on her shoulder, she looked at me her eyes wide in horror and I suddenly found myself in her thoughts and memories but one surfaced that would change my life forever; it was mum and Voldemort, mum was chained up and Voldemort was moving closer

"You will bear my child you stupid half-blood bitch" he sneered while holding his wand in front of him; mum screamed and tried to kick him.  
Then the memory changed and it was her and Robert they were at a different house and Robert had his arms round her

"Robert I'm pregnant and it's his I just know it, oh my god what am I going to do? I can't raise his child it'll grow up to be evil just like him and then he'll come to claim it and then I won't have my child!" mum sobbed in to Robert's chest.

"no love what we'll do is we will raise this child to be good and to hate evil and then lets see him take it away then when it doesn't want to go with him he'll be stuck won't he I know we're going to make it and we'll take his child with us and everything will be alright" then everything blurred and I found my self back in the present with the horrifying knowledge that not only was I a rape child, I was Voldemort's daughter. I looked at him and his eyes were gleaming maliciously and he had a crooked evil smile on his face. My eyes must've reflected pure horror and disgust because he said

"Now my dear surely I'm not that bad of a father" I felt like I was gonna be sick but at sixteen I could hardly run anywhere; my father was the most evil man of all time, I had the devil himself as a father! As I stared off into the distance I was aware of him talking to his slaves and several of them disappeared. Robert stood up once again and yelled something at Voldemort who turned to face him and sent a killing spell at him. Mum and I screamed but Voldemort just laughed again and said

"You won't need him now my dear your true father has returned" that was going too far and I snapped back into life.

"You sick, twisted bastard you will never be my father I would rather kiss Malfoy's arse than have you as a father, mum this cannot be true I cannot be his daughter I refuse to believe it, I won't accept that this wanker is my father" I screamed at him and mum before running up the stairs and launching myself into my room and onto my bed and grabbing my quill and parchment I wrote a message to Ron and Harry:

VOLDEMORT IS AT MY HOUSE AND HE KILLED MY DAD!! HURRY PLEASE.  
Hermione

i tied both letters onto my owl, sugar's leg and opened the window, as the owl flew over the horizon I had a horrible thought 'he is my father because mum never lies and I saw it myself' I sat at my desk and cried into my hands, my whole world has been turned upside down in the space of ten minutes but then I realized I'd left mum alone with four Death Eaters and Voldemort. I shot to my door and raced downstairs and into the kitchen, it was just Voldemort and Malfoy left while mum lay unconscious in her seat her head leaning onto the table.

"What have you done to her" I shouted at them I expected spells but instead Malfoy stepped forward  
"Relax child she is merely stupefied" he said quite kindly to me but then I was Voldemort's daughter so he had to talk to me kindly.

"Now my dear there are a few things I need to discuss; one don't tell anyone you are my daughter they will kill you given half a chance, two I give you permission to call me tom if you wish, I will not force you to call me dad.  
Three if you need help for anything don't hesitate to contact me or Lucius here, anything else oh yes this is yours" and he handed me a ring it was a slytherin emerald green with a silver diamond in the middle it was beautiful and I looked at it in my hand with awe but he was still talking so I paid attention

"that ring belonged to Salazar's first daughter, my mother owned it before me and now I pass it onto you, read the inscription around the edge"

there was elegantly slanted loopy writing on it and it said 'greatness runs through these veins.' even though I thought the ring was nice I snarled at him with all the hatred I could muster  
"Only a true slytherin heir could wear that ring without being hurt"

"get out now" I screamed at him insulted about being called a slytherin

his eyes narrowed and he said "don't think you can run from this my dear, just you remember I'm always watching" with that they both disappeared with two pops.

I stood like that for ages until several Aurors burst through the front door which I was surprised to see was still standing. I wasn't aware that I had tears streaming down my face or that I'd put the ring on I just stood there until I felt a hand placed on my shoulder, I looked up to see Remus Lupin looking down at me. I threw myself at him and started crying harder. Eventually I cried myself out and apologized for crying on him. Mum had just begun to wake up so I went over to comfort her but she took one look at Robert's body screamed and fainted.

--  
well what do you think plz leave a review and check out my other stories and leave a review for them as well

thanks  
Lisa  
xxxx


End file.
